Оборвавшееся
by TuttaL
Summary: — Тяжело, Хельга, отдать кому-то свое сердце, а потом вернуть его обратно без единой связующей нити. Перевод с английского "Stalling" автора Heidi Patacki


Порою ты счастлива,  
Иногда ты плачешь.  
Половина меня — океан,  
Другая половина — небо.

Но твое сердце настолько большое,  
Что могло бы разрушить этот город.  
Я не смогу держаться вечно,  
Ведь даже стены падают...

Хельга считала, что осталась последней из тех, кто не покинул город после окончания школы. Ее переменчивая натура побудила ее в последнюю минуту отказаться от планов на обучение в колледже — она не знала точно, будет ли еще столько учебы ей по силам; и ее новым решением стало провести осень в Италии и извлечь из этого максимум пользы.

В последние дни Хельга сблизилась с Мириам. Ее мама, казалось, оживилась, но у нее были смешанные чувства относительно мыслей об отъезде своей младшей дочери и о том, что теперь ей придется находиться в доме наедине со ставшим таким далеким мужем. Мириам с Хельгой проводили время дома, уплетая Хельгины любимые сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и бананами, за просмотром мыльных опер, так почитаемых Мириам, и обсуждением нелепо плохой игры актеров и слабой сюжетной линии, а также чтением брошюр об Италии. Порою Хельга опасалась, что ее мать захочет отправиться вместе с ней, когда наступит дата вылета.

Хельга знала, что большинство из друзей ее детства уже разъехались по университетам. Фиби, разумеется, как и следовало ожидать, сделала свой первый и лучший выбор — Ельский университет. Она планировала обучаться на факультете психологии животных или еще чего-то более безумного, и Хельга искренне желала подруге успеха, которого та заслуживает, понимая, что их жизненные пути теперь окончательно разойдутся. Возможно, она больше никогда не увидит Фиби снова, или им доведется лишь испить несколько дружеских чашек кофе на зимних каникулах. Но их разделение началось еще в высшей школе: пока Фиби достигала высот в учебе и занимала призовые места, в придачу состоя в ученическом совете, Хельга, по большей части, плыла по течению, замечаемая лишь после случайных побед в ежегодном конкурсе писательства, и прослыла среди сверстников девушкой, которая не встречается с парнями, да и вообще нелюдимой.

Остальные уехали в учебные заведения меньшего масштаба в Нью-Йорке или Джерси: Гарольд и Сид — в Ньюарк колледж, Стинки и Шина — в Нью-Йоркский университет, а Юджин — в Квинс колледж. Надин отправилась в Итаку, Ронда, само собой, поступила в Колледж Вассар, чтобы продолжить свою карьеру в модной индустрии, а Брейни, к всеобщему удивлению, был принят в Массачусетский Технологический институт. Джеральд уехал учиться в Атланту, а Лайле удалось заполучить полную стипендию в Юридической академии Университета Пеппердайна.

Кёрли был еще одним, кто решил, как и Хельга, подождать с колледжем. Этим летом он собирался поработать на своего дядю в Мейне, пока не определится, что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Он изредка писал Хельге письма; и хоть Хельга и была польщена, но не приняла ни одного из его предложений присоединиться к нему в автомобильной поездке через все Соединенные Штаты. Это было заманчиво, Хельга и Кёрли дружили на протяжении всей старшей школы и часто планировали вместе «посмотреть на страну» с сидений его старенького Шевроле Импала. Но что-то тем летом удерживало Хельгу в Хиллвуде — она чувствовала, что у нее есть незаконченные дела.

Она подозревала, что виной этому ощущению, вероятно, являлся Арнольд — ее детская влюбленность, — фигурирующий в выпускных списках как планирующий осенью отправиться в Дартмут на специальность журналиста.

Хельга понятия не имела, уехал ли он уже на учебу, но все остальные к этому времени покинули город, поэтому она решила, что, вероятно, и он тоже принадлежит к их числу. Сейчас они практически не виделись; они едва пересекались друг с другом и в старшей школе — он был мечтателем, что был вечно занят либо написанием статей для школьной газеты, либо лежал на кровати и наблюдал за облаками, проплывающими над стеклянной крышей его комнаты.

В Хельге не было уверенности в том, остались ли у нее к Арнольду чувства. Иногда, когда он выступал перед классом, она не сомневалась, что остались — он казался таким привлекательным, таким манящим со своим низким уверенным голосом. Но когда ей доводилось видеть его рядом со шкафчиками в окружении Лайлы и Джеральда, улыбающимся, она понимала, что никогда не сможет стать частью его мира, а он совершенно чужой для нее; и было даже удивительно, что некогда она была убеждена, что «любит» этого человека.

«Я была всего лишь маленькой девочкой», — напомнила себе Хельга в качестве оправдания. Все это она обдумывала, направляясь на автобусе домой с полной сумкой заключительной партии приобретенных для поездки «важных» вещей. Хельга наблюдала за проплывающими снаружи знакомыми зданиями, гадая, будут ли они выглядеть так же, когда она вернется сюда на Рождество.

Выйдя на нужной остановке, находящейся в двух кварталах от ее дома, Хельга направилась вниз по улице, как вдруг услышала чье-то предложение помощи донести сумку.

Обернувшись, Хельга собралась отказаться от предложения, предполагая, что оно последовало от какого-нибудь бродяги, намеревающегося выхватить у нее сумку и убежать прочь, если она даст согласие. Но к ее удивлению перед ней оказался неловко улыбающийся Арнольд.

Одет он был в белую обтягивающую футболку — надо сказать, слишком обтягивающую, так называемую «футболка — видно мышцы», ныне популярную среди парней ее ровесников — и потертые джинсы с небольшой дыркой возле левого кармана. Он сильно вырос, хотя его рост и вес оставались немного ниже нормального для его возраста. Впрочем, Арнольду это лишь добавляло мальчишеского шарма. Он сознательно спрятал руки в карманы, когда Хельга взглянула на него.

— Помочь? — спросил он, взглядом указывая на кажущуюся неподъемной сумку Хельги.

Хельга сдвинула брови.

— Черт, нет, — ответила она, сделав вид, что оскорблена подобным предложением. — Я что, по-твоему, какая-то беспомощная девица? Я сама могу донести свою сумку, спасибо большое.

После этого она развернулась, от чего ее желто-русые волосы разметались по плечам, когда она ушла.

— Ладно, — сказал Арнольд, нагнав ее. — Просто подумал, что должен спросить.

Хельга пробурчала себе под нос «Спасибо», и они вместе пошли по улице, храня молчание. «Неужели он ждет, что я что-нибудь скажу?» — про себя недоумевала Хельга, ощутив подступающую волну паники. Она поправила тяжелую сумку на плече.

— Так, — начала Хельга, пока они ожидали сигнала светофора на перекрестке, — разве ты не должен уже быть в колледже или вроде того? Скоро сентябрь.

Арнольд усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

— Я думаю пока повременить с учебой, — сказал он. — Не уверен, что журналистика — именно то, чем я хочу заниматься по жизни, понимаешь?

— Наверное, — ответила Хельга, когда они свернули на улицу ее квартала. — Лично я не слишком обеспокоена тем, как мне поступить со своей жизнью. Я имею в виду, нам ведь только восемнадцать, ради всего святого. К тому времени, когда мы станем совсем взрослыми, медицина будет уже на таком уровне, что все будут жить лет до ста пятидесяти. У меня полно времени.

— Вот именно! — согласился Арнольд. — Но все же, ты не можешь знать наверняка. Вероятно, если ты расставишь все по своим местам, то со временем сможешь сделать что-нибудь стоящее, просто на всякий случай.

— Да? — Хельга остановилась возле своего крыльца и немного нахмурилась. — Что ж, в таком случае, какая у тебя глобальная миссия?

Арнольд развел руками.

— Я подумываю, возможно, снять какой-нибудь документальный фильм. О чем-то абстрактном, например, «Один день из жизни голубя».

Хельга в голос засмеялась.

— Это самая глупая идея, о которой я когда-либо слышала, — с долей экспрессии отреагировала она. — И ты всерьез считаешь, что снять фильм о жизни птицы — это сделать что-то стоящее в жизни?

— Эй, — возразил Арнольд, скрестив руки, — это называется искусством.

Хельга разразилась очередной насмешкой, а Арнольд лишь неуверенно улыбался, уставившись на нее.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил он, — это лишь одна из моих идей. А что насчет тебя? Полагаю, ты тоже не уезжаешь учиться?

— О, я все равно уезжаю, — сообщила Хельга, открыв дверь во владение семьи Патаки. — Но не для учебы. Я возьму все накопленные на подработках деньги, и образование в планы на них не входит. Буду путешествовать по миру, начну с Италии. Вообще-то, я улетаю послезавтра.

— Ого, — сказал Арнольд и снова засунул руки в карманы. — Что ж, здорово, Хельга, надеюсь, ты отлично проведешь время.

Он собрался уходить, и Хельга пристально наблюдала за ним. Прежде чем отойти достаточно далеко, он обернулся, прибавив:

— Но, эй, если тебе завтра станет скучно или вроде того, приходи в Сансет Армз. Сможем послушать пластинки, у меня неплохая коллекция — немного раннего Тома Петти и вернувшегося Элтона Джона.

Хельга усмехнулась и закатила глаза.

— Пластинки? Что ж, ладно. Приятно было повидаться, Репоголовый.

Зайдя в дом, она бросила сумку на пол в прихожей. «Проклятье!» — пронеслось в ее мыслях, когда она устремила взор на отражавшуюся в картине стену коридора, — «Почему я так себя веду? Разве не должна я была научиться хоть каким-то манерам за те пять лет, что перестала донимать парня?.. Ладно», — успокоилась она по пути на кухню, и принялась чистить банан, — «в конце концов, это был всего лишь Арнольд...».

Мириам приготовила стейк с картофелем — любимые блюда Хельги — в последний день пребывания дочери в городе. Большой Боб пораньше вернулся домой из Империи Биперов, и они втроем разделили их последнюю неловкую трапезу.

— Ох, Би, — монотонно проговорила Мириам, — будет так тяжело прощаться с нашей младшей дочерью! — она выжидала реакции Боба, но он не отрывался от разрезания картофеля. — Би?

Боб недовольно поднял взгляд от обеда, после чего посмотрел на Хельгу.

— Ах, да, — пробормотал он в ответ. — Именно.

Мириам лишь охнула, а Хельга вскоре покинула стол, сославшись на необходимость завершения сборов. Она поднялась в свою комнату и оглядела ее, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыла. В Италии Хельга должна была остановиться в пансионе, — вот ирония, подумалось ей, когда она вспомнила вчерашнее приглашение Арнольда прийти в пансион к нему.

«Наивный», — подумала она, — «о чем мы вообще будем разговаривать? Мне нечего ему сказать».

Кое-что привлекло ее взор, когда она осматривала все те предметы, которые оставит в прошлом, — угол маленькой розовой книжечки, выглядывающий из-под подушки. Записная книжка с ее стихами.

Она до сих пор причисляла себя к обычным поэтессам, но никогда больше не писала об Арнольде. Впрочем, изредка все же писала. Подойдя к кровати, Хельга вытянула книжку и повертела ее в руках. Почти все страницы были исписаны — в начале заполнены сентиментальными посвящениями Арнольду, середина, по большей части, окутана сильными переживаниями, а к концу на листах описывались совершенно иные вещи. Хельга решила, что ей нужно обзавестись новой записной книжкой перед отбытием в Италию.

«Если я буду бездельничать в Европе», — подумала она, прихватив немного денег с журнального столика и засунув их в карман, — «то, по крайней мере, смогу сделать за это время «что-либо стоящее»».

Хельга задумалась об Арнольде и об их вчерашнем разговоре. Ее действительно поразило, что он не пойдет учиться на журналиста — насколько ей было известно, он очень усердно работал, чтобы быть принятым, и был неплохим репортером научно-популярной тематики. Она не понимала причин изменения в его намерениях, и что это за чушь насчет фильмов про голубей и прослушивание старых пластинок? Будет удивительно, если Арнольд вдруг решил познать мир наркотических средств, через что остальные сверстники давно уже прошли.

Хельга усмехнулась сама себе, спускаясь по лестнице, — Арнольд на наркотиках! Вот это был бы номер.

— Мириам, я иду в магазин, — прокричала она в кухню, минуя ее. — Мне нужно еще кое-что докупить.

— Ох, Хельга, опять, — проскулила Мириам. — Ладно, только будь осторожна!

Хельга про себя довольно мурчала, направляясь домой с новым блокнотом. Она также приобрела еще кое-что под минутным порывом — беруши (чтобы уши не закладывало в самолете), шариковые ручки и несколько упаковок конфет, которые, возможно, не продаются в Италии. Хельга уже была готова к отъезду — она знала, что и так не сумеет уснуть этой ночью, ожидая прибытия в незнакомую страну.

Но другая часть ее ужасно волновалась, задаваясь вопросом: «Что, если я провалюсь?». В самом деле — в чем именно провалиться? В жизни? В ее планах на Италию были загар, писательство и, возможно, временная работа в фруктовой лавке или вроде того. Как вообще можно потерпеть неудачу с подобным?

И все же, Хельга боялась. В глубине души она боялась оставлять своих родителей, покидать свою страну и этот старый квартал. Хельга завидела впереди Сансет Армз и нахмурилась, лениво обдуваемая теплым вечерним ветерком. «Нет, Хельга», — твердила она себе, — «не вздумай снова общаться с Арнольдом».

Но тело ее замерло едва ли не против ее воли, когда она достигла крыльца. Она оглядела пансион и ступеньки, вспоминая все летние вечера, проведенные здесь за прослушиванием страшных историй, рассказанных его дедушкой, или высмеиванием очередной безумной затеи Арнольда.

«Он был самой интересной чатью моего детства», — с горечью отметила она. Каждое случайное касание его руки в школьном коридоре, каждый полу-добрый обрывистый разговор — когда-то в этом всем было столько жизни.

«Что за глупым ребенком я была!» — сокрушенно подумала Хельга и сплюнула на тротуар рядом со ступеньками. — «Маленький и недогадливый, он никогда даже понятия не имел. Нужно было заняться игрой в хоккей или петь в хоре, вместо того чтобы гнить в своей комнате, целыми днями напролет сочиняя поэмы о человеке, который, в конечном счете, был просто фантомом». Теперь Хельга понимала, что Арнольд вовсе не был таким замечательным, как она всегда его себе представляла.

Но как только она собралась уходить, дверь Сасент Армз отворилась. Хельга обернулась и увидела выходящего оттуда Арнольда и выбежавшую перед ним ораву кошек, после чего он захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Хельга, — окликнул он, — вижу, ты решила принять мое предложение!

— Пф, да, конечно! — Хельга ухмыльнулась. — Вообще-то, я шла домой и остановилась ненадолго, чтобы полюбоваться видом этой глуши.

Арнольд закатил глаза.

— Перестань, Хельга, — произнес Арнольд. — Не нужно больше изображать хулиганку. Школа закончилась.

Хельга сдвинула брови и слегка зарделась.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я кого-то «изображаю»? — уточнила она, положив руки на бока.

Арнольд пожал плечами:

— Я всегда считал, что ты покажешь всем свою гуманную сторону, когда повзрослеешь. Я знаю, Хельга, что она у тебя есть.

— Хм, много же ты знаешь, — пробурчала Хельга, подошла к крыльцу и уселась на ступеньку. — Мне выпала участь быть предельно честной, и не моя вина, если честность выставляет меня в плохом свете, Арнольдо.

— Как скажешь, Хельга, — вздохнул он и присел рядом с ней. — Я собирался прогуляться, не хочешь со мной?

— Звучит скучно, — ответила Хельга, рассматривая свои ногти, и Арнольд поднялся, чтобы уйти. — Но, — добавила она, резко подскочив, — не то чтобы у меня есть занятие получше. Так что сегодня тебе повезло, Репоголовый.

Они пошли по направлению к станции метро; Арнольд предложил Хельге купить ей жетон на Кони-Айленд, но Хельга немедля отказалась, хотя все же поехала с ним, самостоятельно заплатив за свой проезд. Они сидели в задней части вагона, и единственными пассажирами, разделяющими их путь, были круглолицая женщина, нагруженная покупками, и парень с девушкой, обвившие друг друга руками.

— Посмотри на этих двоих, — прошептал во время поездки Арнольд, указывая на парочку — те прижались друг к другу и улыбались, как ненормальные. Хельга фыркнула.

— Да уж, — ответила она. — Нашли место.

— Нет, — Арнольд рассмеялся. — Это... мило. Разве ты не считаешь, что люди могут, не стыдясь, проявлять свои чувства на публике?

— Взгляни на ту, кому ты это говоришь, — сказала Хельга. — Я не показывала чувств публично или наедине с детского сада.

Она ощутила острый приступ смущения, признав это и понимая, что, вероятно, выдала о себе слишком много информации.

— Это печально, — отозвался Арнольд, взглянув на нее. Хельга скрестила руки, прижав сумку к груди, и отвернулась от него, уставившись в окно на черные стены метро, проносящиеся мимо.

— Что в сумке? — поинтересовался он, на что Хельга дернула плечами.

— Кое-что для поездки, — ответила она. — Несколько батончиков Clark, напитков Bubbleicious — сладости и все такое прочее.

— Это записная книжка? — спросил Арнольд, заглядывая через плечо в ее сумку.

Хельга заслонила ему обзор.

— Это что, допрос? — она понимала, что ведет себя, как ребенок, но не могла себя пересилить. Лишь такой вариант поведения рядом с Арнольдом был ей привычен. Они едва разговаривали с тех пор, когда она доросла до своего первого бра, а над его верхней губой и на подбородке появились светло-персиковые волосы.

— Просто интересно, — спокойно ответил он, совершенно не задетый ее враждебностью. — Потому что я помню, что ты много писала в старшей школе, даже в начальной. Разве ты не выигрывала в конкурсах поэзии в детстве?

— Да, но, — пробормотала Хельга, когда их поезд подъехал к нужной остановке, — кто вообще об этом помнит?

Арнольд протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и Хельга, не подумав, приняла ее. Арнольд держал ее до самого выхода из дверей, а лицо Хельги пылало краской, даже после того, как он ее отпустил.

Солнце клонилось к закату сияющей оранжевой вспышкой, когда они пришли на пляж. Атлантический океан бушевал возле берега, сильные вечерние волны выгоняли из воды последних на сегодняшний день купающихся.

— Не хочешь промочить ножки в Атлантике? — выкрикнул Арнольд сквозь шум волн, направляясь к воде. — Теперь тебе придется делать это в Средиземном море, верно?

— Пожалуй, — сказала Хельга и, положив сумку на песок, подошла ближе к остановившемуся Арнольду. Он сбросил обувь и позволил воде окружить его нагие голени, и, положив руки на бедра, устремил взор на заходящее солнце.

«Так красиво», — подумала Хельга; подступили глупые меланхоличные слезы, но она так же быстро их сморгнула. Она недоумевала, зачем Арнольд привел ее сюда. Взмахом руки он позвал ее присоединиться к нему, и Хельга, медленно выскользнув из сандалий, вошла в воду, отрывисто вздохнув от ее низкой температуры.

— Холодная, — прокомментировал Арнольд, понизив голос, и Хельга приблизилась к нему. — Как и всегда по вечерам.

Хельга кивнула.

— Я давно здесь не была. Помнишь весенние каникулы, что мы провели тут вместе? — спросила она. — Когда мы арендовали один и тот же дом.

— Да, — ответил он, издав смешок. — Ну и совпадение, а?

Хельга ощутила, как ее сердце наполняется надеждой, и приказала себе прекратить это немедленно. Она вела себя немного нервно — у нее не было парня на протяжении всей высшей школы, и тело жаждало хоть короткого физического контакта. Но не было никаких оправданий для сворачивания с идеально намеченного пути избегания Хиллвудских парней в последний день перед ее отъездом в Италию. Она вышла из воды и присела на песок рядом со своей сумкой, согнув ноги в коленях и притянув их к груди.

Арнольд развернулся и последовал ее примеру, сев рядом с ней и уставившись на море.

— Думаю выучиться игре на гитаре, — сказал он Хельге, наблюдая, как последние дюймы солнца скрываются за линией, где океан встречается с небом. — Как ты считаешь?

Хельга пожала плечами.

— Все же лучше какой-нибудь губной гармошки, — съязвила Хельга. Она понимала, что ведет себя, как последняя сволочь, но ей совершенно не хотелось будоражить старые чувства к Арнольду. Не сейчас.

«Самое время сбросить груз всех старых ошибок», — пронеслось в ее мыслях.

— Может, ты бы написала для меня стихи, — игриво отметил он, слегка толкнув ее локтем. — Теперь я не сильно хорош в словах.

— У меня другие планы, — резко заявила Хельга, сведя на нет его шутку. — И вообще, что ты имеешь в виду? Поверить не могу, что ты не едешь в Дармут. Беру свои вчерашние слова обратно — ты должен поехать.

— Для чего? — задал вопрос Арнольд, зарыв ногу в песок. — Чтобы провести остаток жизни за написанием диссертаций о лживых политиках и ненавистных преступлениях? Слишком угнетающе.

— Не всем ведь журналистам приходится иметь дело с негативом, — сказала Хельга. — Или дело в том, что ты не желаешь принимать реальность такой, какая она есть? Ты всегда был таким нелепым оптимистом, а теперь отказываешься от карьеры лишь потому, что не можешь принять тот факт, что жизнь далеко не радужна?

— Поверь мне, — с насмешкой произнес он, — уж я то знаю, что жизнь не всегда прекрасна...

— Да, как же? — парировала Хельга, ухмыльнувшись. — Со стороны кажется, что ты воспринимаешь все легко и просто.

— Конечно, — ответил Арнольд и закатил глаза. — Было очень легко жить с бабушкой и дедушкой все детские и подростковые годы.

Хельга пожала плечами.

— Ты вырос неплохим человеком.

— Ты так думаешь? — переспросил Арнольд, и серьезность его тона заставила Хельгу напрячься. Она убрала волосы с плеч.

— Какая тебе разница, что я думаю? — недовольно пробурчала она в ответ.

— Я всегда ценю честное мнение, — пояснил Арнольд. — Как бы там ни было, Хельга, ты честная.

Хельга прыснула.

— Да, — задумчиво протянула она, — я такая.

Оба ненадолго замолчали. Ларьки с хот-догами и легкими закусками, расположившиеся вдоль набережной, закрывались на ночь — владельцы опускали на прилавки тяжелые металлические решетки. Хельге подумалось, что они словно закрывают ее лето, ее детство и ее прошлое. Непроницаемая клетка запирала сейчас и ее девичество.

— Я ездил вчера на выступление Нади, — нарушил тишину Арнольд. — В Бостон.

— Хм, — отреагировала Хельга, делая вид, что разговор о его бывшей девушке ей совсем не интересен. Надя Ярдвуд несколько лет встречалась с Арнольдом в высшей школе, а потом отдала предпочтение парню чуть постарше, который читал Маркса. Она была интеллигентной и общительной, а также занималась современными танцами в одной из престижных школ города. Надя была полной противоположностью Хельги — с короткими черными волосами и карими глазами. Ее мать была русской, а отец — корейцем. Она была экзотичной, милой и уверенной в себе, и для школьных сплетниц не было секретом, что Арнольд до сих пор ею увлечен.

— Это было странно, — продолжил он, прикрыв глаза, и потер колено. — Путь на поезде был долгим, и все это время я думал о нас с ней. Знаешь, она ведь всегда относилась ко мне, как к ребенку. И это при том, что она младше меня, — Арнольд усмехнулся. — Бред.

— Действительно, — ворчливо согласилась Хельга. — Надя выскочка. Ну, или, по крайней мере, она всегда выглядела близкой к этому. Бог знает, почему я оказалась недостаточно особенной, чтобы удостоиться разговора с ней.

— Да, — со вздохом согласился Арнольд. — Ее мама говорила, что я Надин «плезир». На русском это означает «игрушка».

— Как мило, — саркастично проговорила Хельга. Она рискнула перевести взгляд на сидящего рядом с ней Арнольда, задумчиво устремившего взор на океан. Он казался подавленным, и Хельга не была уверена, были тому причиной его воспоминания о Наде или ее столь грубое обращение с ним сейчас. «Мы же старые друзья, не более», — напомнила себе Хельга, — «пожалуй, я могу быть с ним вежливой, не опасаясь нависшей над моей головой угрозы быть разоблаченной в качестве его поклонницы...».

— Тебе повезло, что ты ни с кем не встречалась в старшей школе, — Арнольд обратился к ней. — Это разрушило большую часть уверенности в себе, которая у меня имелась в детстве.

Услышанное очень огорчило Хельгу, и она вновь ощутила непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к нему. «Всего лишь ободрительно похлопать по плечу?» — молило тело, но разум быстро пресек подобные желания.

— Эй, — сказала она вместо этого, — я ведь не совсем избегала свиданий. Фиби однажды устроила мне его с одним из ее друзей из математического клуба.

Арнольд издал смешок в ожидании истории.

— Его звали Том Ли, и на наше свидание он явился в шерстяном пиджаке, — Хельга закатила глаза и продолжила: — Мы пошли в кафе «Лючия» вместе с Фиби и ее тогдашним парнем Джетом. Это была катастрофа, но меня это мало волновало. Том рассказывал мне о брачных обрядах голубей... или что-то вроде этого.

— Мне бы могло это пригодиться, — произнес Арнольд, улыбнувшись. — Для моей документалистики.

— Перестань ты про свою дурацкую документалистику, — сказала Хельга. — Ты ведь это не серьезно?

— С чего бы? — удивленно поинтересовался Арнольд, изо всех сил пытаясь казаться искренне задетым. — Это ведь инновационная идея.

Хельга ответила с ухмылкой:

— Я тебя умоляю. Та платформа для городского парада, что ты сделал в четвертом классе — вот это было инновационно.

— Стало быть, — произнес Арнольд, после чего потер глаза и лег на песок, — ты хочешь сказать, что я должен посвятить свою жизнь проектированию платформ?

— Я думаю, ты просто не знаешь, чем занять время, пока не найдешь то, чем захочешь заниматься по жизни, — высказалась Хельга.

— Я не знаю ничего о своем будущем, — заявил он таким тоном, который заставил Хельгу вздрогнуть. — В последнее время я словно обитаю в прошлом. Быстрый и легкий способ избавиться от забот о будущем.

— Лично я стараюсь почти не думать о прошлом. Не секрет, что у меня не было счастливого детства.

— Так вот о чем я не договорил, — Арнольд вдруг перевел тему, облокотившись на один локоть.

— О выступлении Нади? — Хельга фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Погоди, — вдруг вымолвил Арнольд. — Тебе понравится, — он поднялся и протянул руку Хельге. — Давай, — он помог ей встать. — пойдем на причал.

Хельга схватила сумку и направилась за ним. Она ненавидела это чувство — словно она до сих пор последует за ним куда угодно.

— О, Боже, — воскликнула она, остановившись на мгновение, — Мириам, наверняка, места себе не находит. Я же сказала ей, что просто схожу в магазин, а прошло уже два часа!

Арнольд ненадолго закусил губу.

— Это не займет много времени, — заверил он. — Я просто скажу свою речь и отпущу тебя.

Хельга колебалась, но, придя к выводу, что Мириам, вероятнее всего, все равно лежит на диване в отключке, зашагала по пляжу следом за ним.

Солнце уже село, и, если не считать нескольких человек, бегущих вдоль берега с собаками, Арнольд и Хельга были единственными на пляже. Звезды над ними сияли немного ярче, чем в городе, но все же пока недостаточно ясно.

— Не могу дождаться приезда в Италию, — промолвила Хельга, устремив взор на небо, и обхватила себя руками в попытке заслониться от подувшего в их направлении прохладного ветра. — Держу пари, в том маленьком городишке, где я остановлюсь, звезды видно безупречно.

— Да, — согласился Арнольд, подняв глаза к небу, — не как здесь. Слишком много светового загрязнения.

— Дурацкий Хиллвуд, — промямлила Хельга. — Тем лучше из него уехать.

Смех Арнольда звучал вымученно, и ей было интересно, догадывается ли он о том, что является для нее именно той частью города, которую она больше всего желает покинуть. «Что ж, ведь так и есть, разве нет?» — предположила она. И все же, от чего-то Арнольд был иным — он был единственным проблеском света в этом сером, неумолимом городе.

— Так что ты хотел мне сказать? — спросила она, когда они достигли пирса. Они оказались под массивной конструкцией на небольшом участке песка, оставшемся после ночного прилива. — Давай, ты же знаешь, любой намек на историю о Наде заставляет меня сгорать от любопытства, — колко добавила Хельга.

— Ладно, — сказал Арнольд, издав смешок. — Вообще-то, это больше о тебе, нежели о Наде. Она, в какой-то мере, всего лишь задний фон.

Это высказывание застало ее врасплох — Надя с его точки зрения в качестве заднего фона для чего-либо, тем более, для самой Хельги, — это являлось чем-то действительно шокирующим.

— Обо мне? — удивленно переспросила Хельга, дабы убедиться, что ей не послышалось.

— Да, — утвердительно ответил Арнольд. — Я направлялся на ее концерт, когда встретил тебя вчера. Не знаю точно, зачем я туда пошел, наверное, мне нужно было завершение. Помню, я еще успел подумать, что будет занятно столкнуться с тобой в тот день, когда я решил окончательно закрыть страницу с Надей.

— Это решение слишком запоздалое, тебе не кажется? — с издевкой произнесла Хельга. — В конце концов, она порвала с тобой еще в прошлом году.

— Пожалуй, — спокойно согласился он. — Но... Тяжело, Хельга, отдать кому-то свое сердце, а потом вернуть его обратно без единой связующей нити.

Хельга ощутила, как все внутри оттаивает после этих его слов, и, хоть она и проклинала их за то, что они уводят почву у нее из под ног, она понимала, что с этим ничего нельзя поделать — он говорил так, словно прочел страницу из ее розовой книжки с мыслью, которая, как она считала, была только ее собственной.

— Так что случилось на концерте? — спросила она, больше не заботясь о напускном равнодушии.

— Я сидел в том роскошном театре, — начал Арнольд свой рассказ, — окруженный людьми, одетыми гораздо лучше, чем я. Мое место находилось на одном из задних рядов. А Надя была на сцене, одна, под идеальным светом прожекторов, и выглядела... Ну, ты знаешь, как она выглядит.

Хельга критично вздернула брови — что общего с ней имеет история о грациозности Нади?

— И зрители словно затаили дыхание. Играла музыка, танец был безупречным — несмотря на все ее недостатки, надо признать, эта девушка танцевать умеет. И мне стало не по себе, и я даже подумал, что, наверное, не стоило мне приходить, а созерцание ее танца вовсе не лучший способ захлопнуть дверь к моим чувствам к ней, — он изогнул бровь и на мгновение замолчал для усиления эффекта. — А потом, — вымолвил он и взял Хельгу за плечи.

Хельга дернулась от его прикосновения.

— Потом? — хрипло прошептала она.

Арнольд широко улыбнулся:

— Потом девочка в двух сидениях от меня зевнула. Причем зевнула очень широко. Это было идеально! Это стало переломным моментом, и Надя стала казаться изящной, но безжизненной марионеткой на этой сцене. А все люди вокруг меня, пребывающие в восторге от ее движений, являлись такими же глупцами, каким был и я. Это было именно то, что мне нужно.

— Оу, — выдавила из себя Хельга, по-прежнему не понимая, как это связано с ней.

— Эта девочка так напомнила мне тебя, — сказал Арнольд, слегка сжав Хельгу за плечи. — Она повернулась на своем сидении, а я улыбнулся ей, но ее мама одернула ее до того, как она смогла бы вернуть мне улыбку. И я подумал — какая метафора!

— Метафора? — с иронией переспросила Хельга, пытаясь понять, что же он подразумевает. Но единственное, о чем она могла думать, когда он так смотрел на нее — это стихи, украденные поцелуи и вообще все, что должно было давно остаться в прошлом.

— Да, — улыбнулся он, — метафора, словно эта девочка вернула меня с небес на Землю. А потом... до того, как я успел отреагировать и выразить ей свою признательность, что-то увело ее прочь от меня.

— Что ты, черт побери, хочешь всем этим сказать? — спросила Хельга, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки. «Мне нужно уйти», — твердил разум, — «Мириам волнуется, а Арнольд несет какую-то бессмыслицу...».

Арнольд вздохнул и ответил:

— Не знаю. Может, это банальное озарение.

— Вообще не вижу в этом никакого озарения, — заявила Хельга, нахмурившись.

— Тебе никогда не казалось, — дернув плечами, начал Арнольд, — что мы упустили друг друга на расстоянии нескольких дюймов?

Сердце Хельги рухнуло на произнесенных им словах, странное чувство разрасталось в ней, будучи непонятной смесью победы и горечи.

— Казалось, — тихо ответила она. — Но... если это и так, то это лишь моя вина.

Она опустила взгляд на свои ноги, затем на его, обутые в потрепанные старые кроссовки; один из шнурков был развязан. Не найдя лучшей реакции на резкую перемену, произошедшую между ними, она присела на колено и подняла шнурки, завязывая их за него.

— Хельга, что ты делаешь?

— Не разочаровывайся во мне, — вымолвила она, дрожащими руками пытаясь сделать бантик; от внезапно проснувшейся откровенности слова получились сдавленными. — Ты сказал, что я честная? Ха, как бы не так. Я не честна даже сама с собой хотя бы наполовину...

— Эй, — сказал Арнольд и опустился, чтобы помочь ей встать. Хельга впервые за долгое время посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Она почти и забыла, какие они. Арнольд не отпускал ее рук даже после того, как она поднялась. — Что, если еще не все ставки сделаны?

— Не знаю, — сказала она и сморгнула слезы. Арнольд дотронулся до ее щеки, и Хельга зажмурилась, давая себе понять, как много она потеряла. От этого не стало грустно — наоборот, было почти радостно, что она ждала этого, считая, что никогда не сможет воспринять тепло прикосновений возлюбленного как должное. А руки Арнольда — Господи, она ни за что бы не подумала, что они превзойдут все ее ожидания после стольких лет.

— Ненавижу эту часть, — прошептал Арнольд, и его тихий голос внезапно заставил Хельгу осознать, насколько же он от нее близко, от чего она едва заметно вздрогнула.

— Какую? — спросила она, надеясь, что не выглядит недогадливой. Ей не доводилось быть вблизи от парня со времен более юной версии Арнольда. Хельга всегда боялась любым способом проявлять чувства, потому что это сделало бы ее уязвимой; поэтому она избегала подобных ситуаций. По крайней мере, так она думала. Возможно, была для этого более весомая причина. Возможно, она ждала лишь одного, единственного.

— Секунд за пять до этого... — сказал Арнольд, отдаляясь.

Хельга нахмурилась.

— До чего?

— Эм, — слетело с уст Арнольда, после чего он горячо поцеловал Хельгу. Она была удивлена той настойчивости, напористости, с которой его язык проник в ее рот. Они оба тяжело дышали, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Прости, — сразу же сказал Арнольд, не отпуская ее.

— За что? — уточнила Хельга, внутренне умоляя его — еще, еще!

— Не знаю, — ответил он и вновь приблизился к ее лицу. — Я всегда извиняюсь.

На сей раз раз ее губы преодолели небольшой интервал между ними, и ее поцелуй был медленнее, легче, а Арнольд отвечал с той же нежностью. Он прижался к ней крепче, держа ее ближе, чем она была к кому бы то ни было за столь долгое время; так близко, что стук его сердца отзывался болью в ее груди.

— Арнольд, — сказала Хельга, разорвав их объятья, и сделала шаг назад. — Мне нужно позвонить маме, — он удивленно посмотрел на нее. — Прости, что порчу момент, — промямлила она, с трудом вернувшись к реальности. «Черт подери, что я творю?» — спрашивала она себя. — «Завтра я уезжаю из этой страны, к чему ворошить сейчас все эти эмоции?».

— Все в порядке, — ответил Арнольд. — Ты можешь позвонить из пансиона, если хочешь, — предложил он, когда они направились в сторону станции метро.

Может, Хельга и была неопытной, но не была наивной. Она знала, что стоит за этим предложением.

— Ладно, — ответила Хельга, и ее согласие отдавалось в ушах гулом собственного сердцебиения.

Когда они пришли к Арнольду, несколько постояльцев сидели на кухне за игрой в покер. Арнольд вошел к ним поздороваться, пока Хельга воспользовалась телефоном в коридоре.

Ее пальцы задрожали, коснувшись трубки, она чуть не забыла номер собственного дома, набирая цифры. «Пожалуйста, Мириам, ответь», — твердила про себя Хельга. Она собиралась просто повесить трубку, если поднимет Боб. Для Большого Боба не было никаких оправданий. Вдруг Хельга вспомнила рассказ Арнольда про девочку, которая зевнула, и окончательно поняла его метафору. Родители девочки увели ее до того, как у нее появился шанс улыбнуться ему в ответ.

«Как и у меня», — подумала Хельга. — «Все, что я получала от них, держало меня вдали от него».

— Алло? — Хельга распознала сонный голос Мириам на другом конце и с облегчением выдохнула.

— Мам?

— Ольга? — спросила Мириам, и Хельга на миг почувствовала себя оскорбленной — обычно только Боб путал ее имя с именем старшей сестры, но потом пришла к выводу, что единственной причиной, что Мириам обозналась, послужило то, что она назвала ее мамой.

— Это Хельга, — ответила она, не зацикливаясь на ошибке. — Прости, что не позвонила раньше.

— Ох, Хельга! — воскликнула Мириам. — Где ты была? Твой отец очень волновался.

— Ну, на то были причины, — буркнула Хельга, — я встретила старого друга по пути домой из магазина. Думаю, я не приду сегодня ночевать.

— Но Хельга! — попыталась возразить Мириам. — У тебя же самолет завтра в семь утра!

— Я знаю, Мириам, — Хельга решила, что будет проще называть мать по имени, когда та немного рассерженна. — Обещаю вернуться вовремя. Просто... доверься мне, ладно?

Хельга услышала тяжелый вздох Мириам и звук болтающихся в бокале ее напитка кубиков льда.

— Что ж, ладно, — ее мать медленно выдавила из себя согласие. — Пожалуй, ты уже достаточно взрослая. Только будь осторожна, слышишь?

— Конечно, мам, — ответила Хельга, ощутив волну смущения от осознания того факта, что Мириам догадалась о причине ее отсутствия дома. — Скажи Бобу, что я ночую у Фиби, — добавила она, прежде чем повесить трубку. Закончив с телефоном, она обернулась и увидела стоящего в дверном проеме прихожей Арнольда.

— Эй, не хочешь подняться? — спросил он. — Ты ведь не видела раньше мою комнату?

— М-м-м, — Хельга припомнила, сколько же раз ей доводилось врываться в его комнату с целью завершить свои нелепые затеи или не дать своему секрету раскрыться, — конечно же, нет! — солгала она, не желая слишком уж разглашать свое прошлое за один вечер.

Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж, а затем — по другой, ведущей непосредственно в комнату Арнольда на мансарде. Хельга была удивлена увидеть, что та почти не изменилась со времен ее детства, ведь сама она с возрастом кардинально обновила внешний вид своей комнаты. Но комната Арнольда, по сути, соответствовала той, что она помнила, сохранив даже висящие то тут, то там постеры.

— Вот магнитофон, о котором я тебе говорил, — сказал Арнольд, подойдя к стоящему на полу возле его кровати проигрывателю. — Что желаешь послушать?

— Не знаю, — проговорила Хельга и присела на пол рядом с ним. — На твой вкус.

— Ладно, — отозвался Арнольд. — Как насчет «The Police», ты слышала «Synchronicity II»? Она о Лох-несском чудовище.

Хельга облокотилась на кровать и расслабилась, наблюдая за тем, как он бережно поставил пластинку на проигрыватель и установил на нее иглу.

— Я бы хотела посетить Лох-Несс, — проговорила Хельга, слегка напрягшись, когда Арнольд положил руку ей на колено. — Посмотрела бы на Несси и отправилась домой.

— Ты бы кому-нибудь рассказала, что видела ее? — спросил Арнольд, резко преодолев небольшое расстояние между ними. Хельге стало спокойней, когда он оказался рядом. Ей хотелось чувствовать себя с ним в безопасности, но в то же время она его боялась. Хельга поддалась его теплу, позволив обвить себя за талию.

— Я бы никому не сказала, — прошептала она возле его шеи. От него приятно пахло, судя по всему, остатками слегка выветрившегося одеколона и соленым океаном, в котором им довелось быть ранее. — Сохранила бы это в тайне. Некоторые вещи так гораздо лучше.

Арнольд отчего-то выглядел опечаленным.

— Ты права, — тихо промолвил он, и они оба без лишних слов приняли тот факт, что их пылающая любовь, скрытая за неприязнью, которую, как они убеждали сами себя, они испытывали друг к другу, всегда будет идеальней, чем все то, что бы им ни довелось разделить вместе в реальности.

«Но кому сдалось это совершенство?», — удовлетворенно отметила про себя Хельга, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Идеальной была холодная танцовщица, двигающаяся в свете прожекторов на отчужденной сцене. Безупречными были снежинки и баллы стандартизационных тестов Фиби. А им с Арнольдом вовсе не нужно быть идеалом.

Пластинка доиграла, когда они переместились на кровать. Хельга погрузилась в матрас под массой тела Арнольда, она ощущала его тепло, до такой степени растворилась в нем, что боялась разучиться говорить, или того, что будет неловкой и не \будет знать, куда деть свои руки.

— У тебя было это раньше? — на выдохе проговорил Арнольд. Они пока не зашли дальше поцелуев, о чем Арнольду и так было известно, ведь оба ее поцелуя с парнем произошли именно с ним. Поэтому Хельга поняла, что он имеет в виду.

— Нет, — призналась она, поразмыслив и придя к выводу, что сейчас может быть с ним предельно честной, если уж на то пошло. — А у тебя?

— Да, — ответил Арнольд. — Но не волнуйся, я буду аккуратен.

— Я знаю, — сказала Хельга, прикоснувшись к его лицу. Арнольд улыбнулся и поцеловал ее ладонь. Он ласково перемещал губы по направлению к ее шее, а Хельга глядела сквозь стеклянную крышу на несколько видимых звезд.

Лишь две яркие точки сияли в полуночном небе. Хельга смотрела на них еще некоторое время, но сладкие поцелуи Арнольда на ее теле становились все более пылкими, и вскоре она про них позабыла.

Хельга проснулась задолго до рассвета. Арнольд спал рядом с ней, наполовину укрытый одеялом,обнаженный торс мерно вздымался в комфорте глубокого сна. Она потянулась к его спине, в лунном свете кожа казалась светящейся, но остановилась до того, как пальцы коснулись его, опасаясь разбудить.

Она бесшумно выскользнула из постели и оделась. Хельга насколько возможно тихо подняла лежащую рядом с кроватью сумку, намереваясь вырвать лист из блокнота, чтобы оставить Арнольду записку.

«Но что я вообще ему скажу?» — заколебалась она. Не в силах придумать хоть что-нибудь значимое, Хельга решила, что в Италии подходящие слова найдутся, и она пошлет ему письмо оттуда.

Хельга бросила последний взгляд на спящую любовь ее детства, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Он слегка дернулся, и, хотя инстинкты диктовали ей броситься к нему и успокаивающе положить ладонь на его плечо, дабы облегчить импульс доселе безмятежного сна, она просто развернулась и направилась вниз по лестнице.

Пансион оставался безмолвным, пока она уходила. Каждый стул и стол в гостиной, казалось, пристально глядели на нее, но она не чувствовала вины. Она улыбнулась неподвижным предметам, обставлявшим дом Арнольда, и шагнула из двери на погруженную в сумрак улицу.

Хельга переместила сумку набок и отважно зашагала домой. Вероятно, она должна была нервничать по поводу столь позднего нахождения в городе в одиночку, но вместо этого она чувствовала себя такой смелой, такой сильной! Она сделала это, она преодолела рубеж взросления — теперь она была женщиной, которой все по плечу. И, несомненно, было больно, но это была приятная боль — боль, означающая, что она сможет справиться со всем, что бы ни уготовила для нее Италия; боль, которая бросает вызов этому миру. И она не грустила, нет; наоборот, чувствовала неимоверное облегчение.

«До свидания Арнольду, и Хиллвуду, и вообще всему», — бесстрашно думала она, запрыгивая на крыльцо своего дома. Отворив дверь, Хельга юркнула внутрь и заприметила открытку на вершине стопки почты подле прорези в двери. Она подняла ее и обнаружила, что она от Кёрли.

Он писал:

 _Дорогая Хельга, сегодня мы пережили невероятный шторм. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты это видела — взрослые мужчины не выходили из кабины, боясь за свои жизни, волны были чудовищными. Океан очень страшен в ночи. Но я стоял на палубе и просто наблюдал за этим. Я думал о тебе — Хельге, что смеется в лицо опасности! Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты была здесь..._

С любовью, Кёрли.

«Хельга, что смеется в лицо опасности». Она улыбнулась и приложила открытку к губам, мысленно пожелав ему удачи, и ринулась наверх собирать последние вещи.

Хельга была поражена, когда Большой Боб Патаки, король безэмоциональности, прослезился во время короткого прощального объятия с дочерью.

— Помни, зачем ты туда едешь, — с назиданием сказал он своим низким голосом, так контрастирующим с пророненными ранее скупыми слезами. Мириам вслух причитала и обнимала Хельгу вот уже девятый раз, когда бортпроводник объявил посадку на ее рейс.

«Помни, зачем ты туда едешь», — крутилось в ее голове, когда она отвернулась от родителей, чтобы вручить бортпроводнику свой билет. Но, в самом деле, для чего она туда едет? Определилась ли с целью? Хельга подумала о записке с объяснениями, которые она все еще должна Арнольду. Так что там она будет работать над намеченным и выполнит это.

Она обернулась и в последний раз помахала родителям, прежде чем отправиться к терминалу.

Хельга четко могла представить, что посвятит все три месяца описанию на бумаге всех уровней ее чувств к Арнольду и отношения к тому, что произошло между ними прошлой ночью. Это была резкая, мимолетная глупость, но было было в этом что-то гораздо глубже.

Она отыскала свое место и пристегнула ремень, ожидая вылета. Взлет был ее самой любимой частью. Боязнь перелета была ей неведома, ей нравились вертикальное чувство подъема в воздухе, чувство полета, вид на облака сверху.

Когда смолет взмыл в воздух со взлетной полосы, Хельге вспомнился Кёрли в маленькой рыбацкой лодке, гонимый гигантскими волнами. «Вот и начинается отсчет остатка наших дней», — пронеслось в ее мыслях сквозь гул самолета, немного стихший, когда самолет выровнялся.

Хельга смотрела сквозь окно на город внизу. Нью-Йорк с высоты был как картинка и выглядел почти нереальным, а когда здания стали меньше, она удивилась, действительно ли прожила в том месте восемнадцать лет.

Но когда она завидела Хиллвудское побережье, уменьшенная версия города вновь приняла реальные очертания. Потому что она знала, что где-то в одном из этих домов находился Арнольд, и, проснувшись, обнаружил, что она ушла.

«О, Арнольд», — подумала Хельга. — «Этот город — песня о тебе».

Самолет поднялся выше в облака, и Манхэттэн с остальной частью страны исчезли под белой пеленой. «Хм, а это хорошая мысль», — заключила Хельга. «Этот город — песня о тебе» — словно воплощение Арнольда и старого квартала Хиллвуда, в который она никогда не сможет вернуться, не оживив его в памяти. Она достала свой новый блокнот из ручной клади, чтобы записать это и, возможно, где-нибудь использовать в своих стихах.

Но когда она открыла записную книжку, то с удивлением обнаружила, что первая страница не была пустой, и стала читать оставленные для нее слова.

 _Хельга_

Сейчас ты спишь, и мне очень хочется разбудить тебя, но я не буду. Я знаю, что если попытаюсь сказать тебе вслух, сколько ты значишь для меня, то все выйдет не так, и я все испорчу. Возможно, сейчас у меня чуть больше уверенности своем умении выражать слова, чем я считал раньше. Слова на бумаге, по крайней мере.

Я знаю, что завтра ты улетаешь, и я не буду просить тебя остаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела мир и поняла, кто ты есть, вдали от этого района. Наверное, ты будешь носить большую соломенную шляпу и причудливые итальянские очки, сидеть на пляже, глядя на Средиземное море, и ощущать внутреннюю гармонию.

Но я все же надеюсь, что ты будешь скучать по Атлантическому океану, и Хиллвуду — хотя бы немного.

Я рад, что мы провели твою последнюю ночь в городе вместе. После тех восемнадцати лет, на протяжении которых мы тянулись друг к другу, но отдаляли руки каждый раз, когда становились ближе, наконец обрести эту связь — большое облегчение.

Ох, черт, видишь? По правде говоря, я не могу написать это хоть сколь-нибудь лучше, чем произнести вслух. Но однажды я подберу слова, и, думаю, что ты тоже. Не бросай поэзию — ты ведь не преминешь когда-нибудь написать для меня текст, договорились?

И как давние друзья, мы можем столкнуться друг с другом вновь, когда меньше всего этого ожидаем.

С любовью, Арнольд.

И что-то проходит,  
Что-то остается.  
Часть меня ты сохранишь,  
Часть меня уйдет.

Tom Petty — Walls


End file.
